


Sonorous

by chencing



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angsty?, M/M, Soulmates, chaptered fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chencing/pseuds/chencing
Summary: Everyone was born with a tattoo on their wrist, proving that they have a soulmate. But the belief that everyone had a tattoo was broken on May 29, 1999 when Park Jihoon was born.





	Sonorous

**Author's Note:**

> This is written by my friend and I. 
> 
> @ninjasauras_ is her account name on wattpad so please show her some love~
> 
> Jihoon is also younger in this and so is Guanlin! Hope you will enjoy it~

In a world filled with soulmates, the whole population had a tattoo of a phrase or word from their other half on their wrist, no pain involved. There was no pricking and staining the skin. 

There was no one in the world that knew about how a baby was born with no tattoo. No one knew for two reasons. 

One, everyone has a soulmate. 

Two, the family did a good job hiding it. 

In all cases, it was the first one. But on May 29, 1999 the belief that all people had soulmates was broken. Park Jihoon was born with no tattoo, of course his parents that made him were worried but the doctor assured that it happens a lot and will appear in a few months. 

After 17 years, what the doctor told them was nothing but false hope. Throughout Jihoon's childhood and high school experience, the male was bullied and beat up four times a week for 'not being good enough to have a soulmate'. He spent his weeks in hospitals, not because of the beatings he got but to fix his tattoo problem, his parents not being able to accept the fact that their son will be alone forever. 

Jihoon found it stupid. He found himself stupid for not being able to get a soulmate. He found everyone else stupid for looking at him disgustingly just because of a tattoo. He hated the pity looks older couples shot at him on the streets, he hated his classmates for making fun of him. He hated everything and everyone. 

He couldn't even make friends due to them finding out and soon after looking down on him as if he was an ant that kept annoying them while eating. 

His parents even began to ignore him whenever they went out. Each time someone asked if Jihoon was their son they would shake their heads and explain that they're babysitting. 

It hurt him, but what can he do? It would've been a little bit more okay if someone else didn't have a tattoo but that wasn't the case. Everyone had one. 

He didn't know it was frowned upon when he was child. They learned about the black words printed on their wrists when he was nine years old. Everyone in his class revealed their tattoos, except him. His parents always told him not to take off the bandage on his wrist telling him a lie he believed due to his knowledge at such a young age. 

"The words printed on your skin, are the first words that your soulmate will say to you in the future." Jihoon's teacher informed the kids who were eager to learn new information about their other half. 

That day all the children were talking about their tattoos and showing it off to their friends. Jihoon didn't want to be part of it until a random kid took off his bandage forcefully—ignoring the pleads from the boy with no tattoo. 

That day was Jihoon's least favorite.


End file.
